


Sick of being second

by screamoutloud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamoutloud/pseuds/screamoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's sick of coming second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick of being second

"Motherfucker nearly hit you baby" Dean says as he walks around the Impala slowly, making sure there is no damage caused by the reckless driver.

"Sammy, did you see that....LEARN TO DRIVE FUCKTARD!!" Dean shouts as the young male driver speeds off.

Dean looks back as Sam slides into the passenger sheet.

"Dude, whats up?"Dean ask, taking in the pissed look on him brothers face.

"Nothin" Sam mumbles kicking his feet up on the seat.

"Dude, feet down!" Dean scolds.

Sam glares at Dean but doesn't move his feet.

"I mean it Sam, get your feet down!" 

Sam lifts his feet of the seat and stomps them back on the floor like a huffy kid.

Dean looks at Sam with shocked amusement.

"Okay dude out with it" said Dean.

Sam mumbled some Dean couldn't hear over the low rumble of the Impala.

"Huh?" Dean asks.

"I'm sick of being second" Sam whispers.

They sit in silence for a while until Dean understands what Sam means by the statement.

"Sammy, come here" Dean beckons with his hand,not taking his eye's off the road.

With Sam making no sign of moving Dean feels about on the seat until he comes across Sam hand and pulls.

Sam give of a startled squawk before settling into Deans side as his big brother puts his arm around his shoulder.

"I would sell her in a flash if i thought i would make a difference, you know that right Sam?"

Sam nodded weakly against Deans shoulder.

Dean pulled the car into the lot of the motel and lifted Sam's chin gently.

"Right,Sam?" Dean asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" Sam whispered.

Dean leaned forward then and placed a soft loving kiss to Sam's full lips. In that moment Sam knew that he was Dean's number one.


End file.
